


il giorno in cui caddi nel cielo.

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Stolen Moments, What Have I Done, god speaks, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Per chi viaggia in direzione ostinata e contraria, col suo marchio speciale di speciale disperazione, e tra il vomito dei respinti muove gli ultimi passi per consegnare alla morte una goccia di splendore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	il giorno in cui caddi nel cielo.

 

L’Altissimo Onnipotente Signore Creatore dell’Universo Tutto, che per comodità denomineremo Dio, aveva preso una decisione.

E quando essa era stata presa, non c’era modo di farlo ragionare.

“Amen”, lo scimmiottava con voce altisonante Gabriel per fare ridere i suoi fratellini –operazione che solitamente falliva e poi veniva immediatamente seguita da uno sguardo duro di Michael e l’occhiolino di Lucifer.

Ma questa sarebbe una divagazione troppo ampia, troppo complicata, da portare a termine –neanche il sangue freddo di Metatron reggerebbe- quindi si procederà concentrandosi solo sul soggetto iniziale, già difficoltoso di per sé, omettendo i citati precedentemente.

Ricapitolando: Dio aveva preso una decisione.

Testardo come ogni autore quando si parla della propria opera preferita, non voleva scendere a patti.

Aveva deciso che era il momento di vedere se tutti i giocattolini che aveva creato con tanta cura erano in grado di funzionare da soli.

Il problema era come.

Insomma, non poteva passare la sua esistenza a dare loro la carica, no, ci voleva qualcosa di nuovo.

Aveva voglia di sperimentare, Dio, aveva voglia di vedere cosa sarebbe successo alle sue creaturine.

Il Signore, infatti, era anche uno spettatore, pure un po’ pigro, e tutto sommato gli piaceva essere sorpreso.

Quindi inventò, in un lampo di genio, una cosuccia chiamata “Libero Arbitrio”, si sedette sulla sua poltrona preferita con un sospiro soddisfatto e accese la TV.

O, più semplicemente, lasciò cadere nel cielo Castiel, un piccolo pesce e spolverò il tutto con un velo di Libero Arbitrio.

Mise a cuocere a fuoco lento, molto lento, e aspettò.

 

Il primo timer scattò la notte di mercoledì 24 Gennaio 1973 d.C.

Il piccolo pesce si era tramutato in un neonato umano, ora stretto tra le braccia di sua madre.

Ma fu solo poche ore dopo la mezzanotte, quando un’indiscreta luce angelica gli solleticò il naso, che il piccino aprì gli occhi al mondo per la prima, importantissima volta.

«Gli angeli vegliano su di te, Dean.» disse sorridendo al suo ometto Mary Winchester, non potendo sapere quanta tragica ironia nascondeva quell’affermazione, quanta amaramente dolce verità.

Eppure il tutto non era ancora pronto, la doratura non era ancora ottimale.

Dio respirò e aspettò.

 

Il secondo timer scattò nel Settembre del 2008, un giovedì qualsiasi.

Il Signore riusciva a sentire i suoi primogeniti cantare in lontananza, li sentiva sussurrare di distruzione e rinascita.

Poi vide un lampo, chiaro e potente.

**«L’Uomo Giusto è stato salvato.»**

 

E Castiel bruciava, lasciando la sua Grazia vibrare così forte che per un attimo Dio pensò di averlo accanto, di avvertirne il calore ormai dimenticato.

_Da quanto tempo non si faceva vedere dai suoi figli?_

Fissò Castiel, la sua fiamma e le sue ali.

Risplendeva di Grazia, ma c’era qualcosa che non tornava.

Sorrise compiaciuto e si mise più comodo.

 

Il terzo timer suonò nel 2009, casualmente di giovedì, ma Dio non fu lì ad ascoltarlo.

No, la storia era troppo intrigante per starne fuori, quindi si acquattò in un angolino del Profeta Chuck –gongolando che nemmeno uno dei suoi primi figli riuscisse a riconoscerlo- e si godette la scena.

 «Ma voi non fate parte di questa storia!»

«Bhe, la costruiremo strada facendo.»

_BAM. Colpo di scena._

Chuck sconvolto, Cass –sì, oramai anche Lui lo chiamava così- con faccia risoluta e Dean…

Oh, Dean rivolse al serafino uno sguardo che per un attimo disorientò completamente Dio.

Non era previsto. Non era possibile. Non era necessario. Non l’aveva programmato.

_Ma c’era._

Guardò velocemente le ali di Castiel, gocciolanti di Libero Arbitrio, e la sua Grazia, splendente come mai prima, piena di macchie.

Possibile che…

Dio aggrottò la fronte, spinse Chuck ad appoggiare una mano sulla spalla di suo figlio _–per sentirlo reale, vivo-_  ma questi guardò così duramente il profeta che subito l’azione fu annullata.

C’era bisogno di un altro timer, ma uno diverso.

 

Il quarto timer lo fece suonare Dio, e Dean cadde nel cielo.

_Benvenuti nel 2014._

L’Onnipotente si raggomitolò nuovamente in Chuck e aspettò.

Tanto quei due erano come calamite, non aveva bisogno di intervenire.

E infatti eccoli lì.

Si aspettava di vedere quei suoi due figli  _–così diversi da essere così simili-_  ridotti così.

Dean, che giorno dopo giorno strangolava la sua anima sempre di più, intimandole di non esistere, e Cass.

Cass con la grazia amputata, morente –che cercava di seppellire sotto mari di assenzio- ma mai del tutto sopita, brillava ancora debolmente nei suoi occhi, arrancando/rantolando tra la nebbia delle anfetamine.

Eppure era stupito, Dio, stupito perché c’era una cosa che nessuno dei due aveva perso.

Avevano ancora  _–e ancora, ancora, ancora-_ fiducia l’uno nell’altro.

Una fiducia rabbiosa, malata, rassegnata.

_Ma c’era._

E mentre Chuck blaterava di carta igienica, Dio osservò bene quel Dean del 2009, avvertì la sua paura e come la vista di quel Cass avesse smosso la sua anima, tendendola sempre di più.

L’Onnipotente inspirò ed espirò, lasciando che il filo del tempo si distendesse di nuovo.

 

Nessun timer scattò.

Dean Winchester strinse la spalla del suo angelo –perché ormai anche lo stesso Dio ne aveva avvertito il possesso scivolargli dalle dita, l’ -el che una volta componeva il suo nome, sigillo della sua appartenenza all’Altissimo, era caduto da troppo tempo.

_«Non cambiare mai.»_

Cass -l’inimitabile, insostituibile, indispensabile _,_ vitale Cass  _di Dean_ \- sorrise.

Dio gettò via il timer.

 

E la temperatura aumentava, tutto strabordava dal contenitore, ma Dio non fece niente.

Era nelle sue possibilità, sarebbe bastato un cenno del capo.

Ma non questa volta.

Strinse semplicemente i denti quando il Sigillo dell’Esilio inciso sul petto di quel suo figlio rabbiosamente disperato lo spedì ancora più lontano dalla sua protezione, di nuovo in Illinois –quasi il mondo stesse cercando di riportare a casa Jimmy Novak per l’ultima volta.

E Cass si guardava attorno con due occhi che il Signore non aveva mai visto, che non sarebbero dovuti esistere.

C’era una Grazia riversa sanguinante infondo a quegli occhi, c’era un perché, un fa male e Dean.

_Dean._

«Cass!»

E l’Onnipotente si era solo distratto un attimo.

«Come sei arrivato qui?»

E suo figlio era riuscito a fare tutto quello.

«Ho preso un bus. Non preoccupatevi, io—»

A prendere la sua umanità reietta e trasformarla, e non solo nel sangue che gli stava risalendo la gola.

«Non c’è neanche punta di angelo in te, non è vero?»

Ma nella rantolante testardaggine di chi non è mai finito.

«Forse solo una punta.»

In questo caso aveva la forma di un coltello.

 

Dio si era alzato dalla sua poltrona, non resistendo, e si era seduto davanti alla sua creazione.

Ancora in cottura, ancora in trasformazione, ancora fuori controllo.

_Bellissima._

Sapeva, il Signore, che il suo lavoro non sarebbe stato più utile –non dopo quello.

Così decise di perdersi l’atto finale, preferendo fare compagnia a Chuck nella dura stesura di un epilogo che non sarebbe mai potuto essere veramente tale.

Ma era proprio per quello che gli piaceva tanto.

E mentre scendeva con quelli che, se non fosse stato Dio, si sarebbero potuti definire occhi tristi, ripensò soddisfatto alle macchie di quel suo figlio così disobbediente alle leggi del branco.

 

E mentre tutto bruciava, la terra si richiudeva, Dean gonfio di colpi oramai vuoti e Cass che gli volava a fianco, l’Onnipotente vedeva un fiume.

Un tenero fiume scorrere lieve e una canzone mugugnata nell’aria.

Un piccolo principe occupava una sponda e riempiva l’aria di suoni, mentre piano passava le dita attraverso infinite penne di luce.

La mano scivolava tra di esse, districando, sciogliendo la colla che le costringeva, per farle respirare.

Sull’altra riva un giovane millenario dalla faccia di volpe raccoglieva pezzi sparsi di passato, muovendo la testa a un ritmo che non sarebbe dovuto essere in grado di sentire.

Ma lui la muoveva e raccoglieva ritagli, ai bordi del fiume, cucendo con la notte –pacifica, ristoratrice- dei suoi occhi tutto insieme.

Non si guardarono mai, non si sentirono, non si toccarono.

Un legame che non doveva esistere.

_Ma c’era._

 

 

 

 

> _Ricorda Signore questi servi disobbedienti alle leggi del branco,_
> 
> _non dimenticare il loro volto che dopo tanto sbandare è appena giusto che la fortuna li aiuti,_
> 
> _come una svista, come un’anomalia, come una distrazione_
> 
> _come un dovere._
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, lo so, dovrei essere a scrivere follemente la seconda parte di Caro amico ti scrivo, oppure a scrivere l’ultimo pezzettino del sequel di La pelle che abiti, ma sono una pessima persona.
> 
> I miracoli che può fare Manzoni! Questa storia vegetava nel mio computer da più di sei mesi ed è bastato che Manzoni necessitasse di essere studiato per farmi recuperare l’ispirazione. Madame Ispirazione, sempre nei momenti meno opportuni.
> 
> Comunque, ai corvi i miei harakiri scolastici, vi giuro che tutto ciò ha un senso. Detta in maniera brutale, è la mia versione del libero arbitrio in Supernatural, un memento a me e a chiunque guardi lo show. Perché io stessa sbaglio a volte a parlare di Free Will in maniera stretta e incondizionata, perché in verità un Destino c’era, c’era eccome. Ma l’importante non è il fatto che ci fosse, ma che fu spezzato. E questa è la storia, questo è Dio –il Dio di SPN secondo la mia personale visione ovviamente.
> 
> Detto questo, un paio di note veloci per chiarire certi punti e citazioni necessarie.
> 
> 1)Il titolo “il giorno in cui caddi nel cielo” è una masticata citazione di Pascoli nella sua poesia “La vertigine” in cui si racconta di un fanciullo che aveva perduto il senso della gravità e quindi si aggrappa a qualsiasi cosa “per non cadere in cielo!”. (leggasi: ricoveratemi, ma fatemi portare il mio mammut di Pascoli.)
> 
> 2)Metatron, parola che avrà fatto raggelare tutti voi, era stato inserito l’anno scorso, io non potevo avere idea. Bastardo.
> 
> 3)”lasciò cadere nel cielo Castiel, un piccolo pesce e spolverò il tutto con un velo di Libero Arbitrio.” Qui su questa frase sussistono due ipotesi: uno, che il pesce in verità rappresenti l’evoluzione dell’umanità e quindi Dean, perché ricordatevi che c’erano “grandi piani” per quel pesce, oppure che il pesce sia il primo dubbio di Castiel, il primo “perché? Perché non devo calpestarlo, cos’è, perché è qui, il mio piede non può toccarlo? Cosa succede se lo faccio?”
> 
> 4)Mi hanno fatto notare che la storia del “l’ -el che una volta componeva il suo nome, sigillo della sua appartenenza all’Altissimo, era caduto da troppo tempo” non è chiarissima. Bhe, ora mi spiego. Vedete, i nomi dei settantadue angeli sono dei nomi costruiti con delle desinenze ripetitive e tali desinenze non sono altro che pezzi del nome di Dio. Quindi quell’el che vediamo sempre in fondo ai nomi angelici, oppure le Ah, non sono altro che patronimici un “figlio di Dio”. Quindi chiamare Castiel Cass è come ignorare la sua provenienza, guardare solo lui, qualcuno di diverso.
> 
> 5)Qualsiasi dialogo utilizzato in questa ff è stato preso direttamente dal telefilm, anche se tradotto da me quindi segnalatemi se ci sono castronate intergalattiche.
> 
> 6)Il pezzo finale. Ecco, quello forse è l’unico che veramente può suscitare un WAT di quelli da tumblr. Il piccolo principe sarebbe Dean, biondo, alla ricerca di un modo per salvare la sua rosa, fermo su una riva del fiume aiuta a districare le ali di un angelo incollate dall’obbedienza cieca. E le macchie che Dio vede sono proprio quelle, sono le piume che piano piano si liberano (portando poi alla sesta stagione *ride isterica* anche se ovviamente con questo non intendo dare tutta la colpa a Dean, LUNGI DA ME, Dean ha mostrato solo a Cass come fare e l’ha aiutato, ma Cass l’ha voluto). Invece il giovane millenario con faccia da volpe è proprio Cass, eternamente giovane ed eternamente vecchio perché angelo, volpe per la curiosità e per il fatto che Dean è il piccolo principe (anche se avrei visto benissimo un future!Cass come l’Aviatore, ma questi sono headcanon xD) e Cass raccoglie pian pianino pezzi di Dean sparsi per il fiume e aiuta a rincollare il tutto. Diametralmente opposti, diametralmente uguali. Come direbbe la matematica che è in me, gli asintoti per la mia iperbole, due sistemi indefinitamente ravvicinati.
> 
> 7)La citazione finale in rosso è la strofa finale della canzone Smisurata Preghiera di Fabrizio De Andrè. Una canzone che a leggerla tutta sembra scritta per Supernatural. E infatti è dedicata a chi viaggia in direzione ostinata e contraria.


End file.
